


Don't Stay Up Too Late

by Astraeon



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mamacat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraeon/pseuds/Astraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabe and Kirika try to find something to do while waiting for Maria to get home. They end up being adorable together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stay Up Too Late

“How about this one?” Kirika’s finger smashed on a picture in the magazine.

“No.” Shirabe only had to glance at it before making her decision.

“This one?”

A pause. “No.”

“Hmm okay this one!”

“No”

“Death...But there’s more at the end.” Pages of the magazine were ruthlessly turned over in an attempt to get to the last page as fast as possible. After hearing a few pages start to rip Shirabe put her hand on Kirika’s to stop her.

“Kiri-chan. None of these will work.” She slowly removed the now slightly used magazine from Kirika’s death grip.

“But why Shirabe?! Don’t they all look cool?” Kirika pleaded with the smaller girl who was now browsing through the magazine on her own. Stopping when she reached the original page, she held it up for Kirika to see and make her point.

“Because Kiri-chan. The point of Halloween is to use your imagination and dress up as something you’ve never been before. You can’t just go out as a grim reaper or witch. That’s too easy.” The magazine page Shirabe held up was filled with standard grim reaper and witch costumes, with large letters plastered down the middle ‘Be spooky! Scare your friends!’ “You should go out wearing something like this.” Shirabe turned to the next page which was filled with cute, colourful, and frilly princess dresses.

“DEATHHHHH! This is our first Halloween and you want me to dress like…like…that?!” Kirika began to pale while Shirabe nodded enthusiastically.

Kirika cautiously took the magazine back from Shirabe and examined the costumes it showcased. “Isn’t this something Maria would wear?”

Shaking her head Shirabe reached over and started flipping pages until she landed on the one she wanted. The top of the page read ‘Trick or TREAT? Make sure everyone answers treat!’ and was filled with skimpy and revealing nurse and maid outfits. Letting out a little embarrassed squawk Kirika threw the magazine under the table. She turned back to see Shirabe intently staring at her, letting out a quiet Jiiiii.

“I’m only joking Kiri-chan.” A smile quickly spread across Shirabe’s face.

“I-I knew that! I was just playing along.” Kirika pouted before lying down and sprawling out across the sofa. She took her phone out and started playing random games.

The both of them had already changed into their pajamas and were just killing time before Maria got home at 9:00. Kirika looked at the clock on the table, it was still only 8:15. Trying, and failing, to get past the next level in the game Kirika threw her phone of to the side and rolled over to Shirabe, wanting the dark haired girl to give her something to do. But her eyes remained glued to the book she was reading and ignored Kirika’s attempts to get her attention. A sudden chirp from her phone was the only thing that was able to take her attention away from the book.

Picking up her phone from the table she swiped her thumb to unlock it. “It’s from Maria.” Shirabe directed to Kirika. Maria usually just texted Shirabe when she needed to tell the two of them something. She proved to be the more reliable one in sharing information after the past few times when Kirika forgot to pass on some time sensitive texts.

Rising onto her elbows Kirika looked expectantly at Shirabe as she read the text.

“She says that they’re having some issues with the recording session, and she and Tsubasa have to stay late.”

“Will she be staying over at Tsubasa’s then?” Kirika sat up close beside Shirabe so she could see the phone’s screen. Shirabe quickly typed out the message and sent it. They sat silent, staring at the screen waiting for the reply. A few seconds later the phone buzzed again.

_No, Tsubasa has to be up early for a morning interview. I’ll be heading straight home after we finally wrap up._

Once they finished reading it another text popped up.

_And no staying up late. Even though it’s not a school night you have exams next week and you need to study for them. Especially you, Kirika._

“Mariaaaaaa!” Kirika whined as she read the last sentence. “She doesn’t know how boring studying is.” Kirika turned her face away from the phone in protest.

“But she’s right Kiri-chan.” Shirabe placed her phone back on the table. “You need to do well on these tests or you know what’s going to happen.”

“What do you mean Shirabe?” Kirika started to get worried.

“You know what will get sent to Maria if you don’t do well in class?”

“Th-They’re gonna send something to Maria?” Kirika became even more worried.

“You know…”

Kirika grabbed Shirabe’s hands and began to plead with her. “Please tell me! Is it something bad?!” Shirabe stared at Kirika for a few seconds while the girl visibly panicked.

“They’ll send a letter to her.”

“DEATTTTHHHHHH!” Kirika escaped from Shirabe’s stare and threw herself to the other side of the sofa, hiding her head on the arm rest and whispering quiet ‘deaths’ to herself.

“It’ll be okay.” Shirabe scooted over and began to pat the blond haired girl on the head. “I would never let my beloved Kiri-chan fail.”

“Thank you Shirabe!” The little encouragement was all that was needed break Kirika out of her slump, and she gave the other girl a large hug. Eventually Kirika pulled back to look Shirabe in the face. “But do you think we could still stay up and watch a movie? Maria won’t get that mad right?”

Shirabe sighed, but after looking at Kirika’s cute puppy dog eyes she had no choice but to agree. Letting go of Kirika she picked up the remote and turned to the Netflix app on the TV. Once she selected films she started scrolling down the genre page. “We should watch one of those new romance films.”

“But Maria isn’t home! That means we can watch a horror film!”

“But you got so scared during the last film you ended up hiding behind the couch the entire time.”

“Horror!” Kirika tried to grab the remote and move back up to the horror page.

“Romance.” Shirabe kept pressing the down button and the selection began to move erratically.

“Horror!”

Fed up Kirika tried to use both hands to gain control, and in the mash of buttons being pressed they inadvertently went to the porn selection. They became motionless as the adult images filled the screen, and a recommended list popped up of films all advertising girl on girl action, and the cursor hovered over play on one of them. Not wanting to see anymore, they both hit the power button as fast as they could. They continued to stare at the now black screen, neither wanting to talk about what they just saw.

Kirika was the first to break the silence. “Shouldn’t Maria have put a lock on that section or something?”

It was a few seconds before Shirabe answered. “Could it be that Maria watches that stuff with Tsubasa when she comes over?”

“Maybe…Maybe Maria doesn't know about section and that's why there’s no lock on it?” Kirika and Shirabe nodded in agreement, as they would rather believe that over anything else.

Picking the remote back up, Shirabe turned the TV on again. She paused and thought for a moment, before turning to Kirika and asking “Do you want to watch the new superhero movie?” And smiled when Kirika nodded enthusiastically in response.

They took the next few minutes to get settled in, Shirabe made the popcorn while Kirka got chips and pop ready. Though she had to use a stool to get at the chips, which were stored away at the back of the top cabinet behind everything else. Maria claimed that she did it so Kirika and Shirabe wouldn’t be eating chips all day, but Kirika secretly thought it was because Maria wanted to keep the chips for herself. The bag was always a bit emptier whenever Kirika checked it.

Moving back to the TV they settled in as the movie started. It didn’t take long for Shirabe to cuddle in closer with her Kirika. Halfway through the film Kirika’s eyes got harder and harder to keep open as she felt sleep creeping on her. She was so comfy on the couch with Shirabe that she could easily fall asleep. A poke at her side from Shirabe every so often, who noticed when she was about to fall asleep, kept her awake.

The film was a lot longer than they realized, and by the time the credits rolled even Shirabe felt sleepy. Yawning she turned over to Kirika who had already lain down on the sofa and had her eyes closed.

“Kiri-chan we need to clean everything up.” Shirabe continued to poke at Kirika’s side.

“Can’t we just nap a bit and then clean it up before Maria gets home? I’m so sleepy…” Kirika didn’t open her eyes and she drifted closer and closer to sleep.

Watching over her, Shirabe gently crawled on top of Kirika and cuddled into her. It was always comfiest when she got to sleep with her. Tucking her head under Kirika’s chin, Shirabe felt an arm lazily wrap around her back. She closed her eyes and let herself start drifting off to sleep. She was just about to when a quiet voice came from the mouth above her head.

“Shirabe, if I dress up as a princess for Halloween what will you be?”

Shirabe didn’t even have to think about her answer. “I’ll be the knight who stays by your side to protect you.”

The two let themselves fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

It was well past 1 am when Maria finally got home. Opening the door she kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag and keys on the front hall counter. Looking at the clock on the wall she was thankful she didn’t have to be up at 5 am like Tsubasa. Stifling back a yawn she walked further into the apartment where she noticed the TV room lights were still on. First she was ready to be upset with Kirika and Shirabe for staying up this late and making a mess, but when she saw their cuddled forms sleeping on the couch she couldn’t help but be happy for them. She decided to let them rest there for the night; they were too peaceful to wake up.

Staying as quiet as possible she began to clean up the room, turning off the TV, picking up a slightly ripped Halloween magazine off the floor, carefully cleaning the stray popcorn off the couch, and gathering up the empty pop cans and chip bags. Moving the items to the trash can in the kitchen, she made a stop at the closet to get a large blanket when her phone went off. Maria quickly checked her messages.

_Just got home, heading to bed. I’ll call you after they’re done filming the interview._

Maria sent back a quick thanks and wished Tsubasa good night. She always made sure Tsubasa would text her after heading home late at night to let her know she got home safely. She didn’t really have any need to worry, but she couldn’t help her motherly instinct from creeping up.

Returning to the couch Maria gently covered Kirika and Shirabe’s sleeping forms with the blanket. She watched with a smile as the two snuggled even closer together. Bending down she placed a kiss on each of their heads.

“Sweet dreams you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art that came from /u/ https://twitter.com/DLanon/status/654006678774349824. Major credit to DLAnon for posting it.
> 
> Kirika and Shirabe ended up being a lot more fun to write than I realized. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I set out to focus more on them watching/choosing a movie together and then falling asleep, but I had more fun writing their interactions in general so I'm actually pretty pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> On the note of honourifics I usually write without them, except every time I wrote "Kiri" instead of "Kiri-chan" it looked so wrong and sounded so wrong. And I ended up breaking and decided to add just that one in.


End file.
